Légende ou Réalité ?
by Zofra
Summary: Une série de meurtres horribles amène Hawks à enquêter sur un étrange criminel. Imitateur ou monstre réel ? Jusqu'où la vérité va-t-elle le mener ?


Ce two-shot a été écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement organisé par le forum de My Hero Academia sur Halloween. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre d'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ce texte contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 192 !

Comme toujours, My Hero Academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Attention** , cette histoire est centrée sur une légende japonaise violente. Il y aura des meurtres et des corps démembrés. Si ce genre d'histoire vous met mal à l'aise, ne lisez pas la suite ! Il n'y aura aucune description trop gore, mais quelques passages pourraient déranger !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Légende ou réalité ?**

 **Partie 1 : Légende ?**

L'air froid de la nuit s'engouffra dans les plumes de ses ailes. D'un geste vif, Hawks remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson jusqu'au haut de son cou. Il n'avait jamais aimé les températures trop basses. Même s'il avait déjà son duvet d'hiver, il n'arrivait clairement pas à s'y faire. D'autant plus qu'il avait dû quitter son lit douillet dans lequel il dormait particulièrement bien. Oui, c'était un des aspects qu'il détestait le plus dans son métier : devoir répondre aux appels urgents en plein milieu de la nuit. Non mais vraiment, les méchants ne pouvaient pas attendre la journée pour frapper ? De préférence après midi, d'ailleurs...

Ses plumes frissonnèrent légèrement alors qu'il se posa enfin au sol. Il était arrivé à destination. A quelques mètres de lui se tenaient deux voitures de police. Leurs gyrophares renvoyaient leur lumière bleue sur les alentours. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, Hawks pouvait apercevoir ce qu'il supposait être un corps sur le sol, recouvert par une bâche. Donc, on l'avait appelé pour un meurtre ?

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la scène du crime, un policier vint vers lui. Hawks le reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'inspecteur Fushigi. Ils avaient souvent collaboré ensemble. Le héros comprit à l'expression de son visage que l'affaire était très sérieuse.

« Bonsoir Hawks, commença-t-il directement. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé en pleine nuit, mais là, c'est un cas urgent.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— On a retrouvé deux corps en piteux états. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas beau à voir... »

Hawks hocha la tête, d'un air entendu, avant de le suivre jusqu'à la première bâche.

« Le deuxième corps est dans la ruelle d'à côté. Je vous laisse regarder. »

Hawks était bien connu de la police du coin. Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait observer par lui-même les moindres indices. En général, la police se chargeait des simples enquêtes, mais là clairement, ça dépassait leur fonction.

Hawks se pencha alors et souleva le drap. Il vit d'abord le visage du cadavre. Les yeux toujours grand ouverts, ce dernier semblait complètement terrifié, même dans la mort. C'était une vision dérangeante. Hawks releva encore plus le drap. Mais alors que son regard se baissa, il eut un mouvement de recul, effaré. Que... Quoi ? Avait-il bien vu ? Déglutissant nerveusement, il se rapprocha et réexamina la blessure... Enfin, si on pouvait parler de blessure à ce stade... Il tressaillit à nouveau. Merde. Le corps qui lui faisait face avait été sectionné en deux au niveau du bassin. La coupure était nette, comme si elle avait été faite d'un seul coup. Le sang avait formé une grande étendue sous le corps alors que les entrailles s'étaient déversées sur le bitume. C'était... dégoutant.

« ... Les jambes de la victime, commença Hawks en essayant de reprendre constance, vous les avez retrouvées ?

— Non monsieur. Et c'est pareil pour le deuxième corps. »

Hawks grimaça de dégoût, avant de lâcher la bâche et de se redresser.

« Vous avez fouillé les poubelles du coin ?

— Oui monsieur. Pour le moment, nous avons rien trouvé. On continue les recherches, mais si vous voulez mon avis, elles ne sont plus ici depuis longtemps.

— Elles auraient juste disparu ? Le criminel aurait-il pu les emporter ? »

Qu'une aussi grande partie du corps humain puisse disparaître aussi facilement, ça intriguait Hawks. Il réfléchissait déjà aux types d'alter capables d'une telle prouesse.

« On ne sait pas encore monsieur, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres traces de sang dans les environs. Nous attendons également le médecin légiste. Il saura nous dire si la coupure est due à un alter ou non. »

Hawks l'écouta, pensif, avant de se diriger vers le deuxième corps. Il essayait de trouver des indications sur ce qui avaient bien pu se passer, mais il ne voyait, pour l'instant, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. En dehors de cette absence étrange de la partie inférieure de leur corps...

« Cependant, il est peu probablement que ce soit le cas, reprit le policier qui l'avait suivi. On a eu deux autres cas comme ça le mois dernier dans la préfecture d'Hiroshima. L'information a tourné dans tous les postes de police, mais ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le coupable. Pas même un suspect. »

Hawks l'écouta, étonné. Ce genre de meurtres violents n'était pas si courant que ça. Avec l'ère All Might, la criminalité avait fortement baissé. Et même si depuis, elle avait de nouveau éclaté, il s'agissait plus de crimes organisés. Voilà bien longtemps que Hawks n'avait plus entendu parler de tueurs en série. A supposer que ce soit bien le cas ici, évidemment.

« Et qu'indiquaient les rapports du médecin légiste ? demanda le héros.

— Que les corps avaient été séparés en deux probablement à l'aide d'une lame. Aucune trace d'utilisation d'alter n'a été détectée sur eux. Et leurs jambes n'ont jamais été retrouvées. »

Hawks grimaça en entendant cette information. Puis, il continua à inspecter la scène de crime. Tout cela était bien étrange. Quatre meurtres identiques en peu de temps, mais à deux endroits relativement éloignés... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Hawks réfléchit longuement entre les deux cadavres alors que les experts prenaient tous les prélèvements possibles. Qui donc avait bien pu commettre une telle atrocité ? Hawks pensa directement à la Ligue des Vilains, mais non, ça ne collait pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas à leur mode opératoire. Hawks avait plus l'impression d'être face à un individu isolé plutôt qu'à une bande criminelle organisée. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il y aurait-il une quelconque revendication derrière ces actes ? Il allait falloir qu'il en sache plus sur l'identité des victimes. Peut-être que ça pourrait l'éclairer.

Après que tous les prélèvements eurent été effectués, il accompagna donc l'inspecteur jusqu'au poste de police. Il put enfin avoir accès au dossier des deux premiers meurtres. S'asseyant sur une chaise peu confortable, il se mit à tout lire en détails, espérant tomber sur une information qui ferait sens à tout ça. Les victimes étaient visiblement deux amis qui rentraient chez eux après un concert. Tiens, ça c'était intéressant. La coupure à l'abdomen était moins nette chez le premier, comme s'il y avait eu une légère hésitation, à la place d'un coup franc. Peut-être que ça avait été son premier essai...

Hawks continua à lire les pages, encore et encore. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en tirer. Encore moins à mettre en lumière avec les nouveaux meurtres d'aujourd'hui. Hawks examina de plus près les photos. Les corps n'étaient pas dans la même position. Le deuxième était même étrangement positionné, face contre sol, comme si son tronc était juste tombé de son corps et que personne ne l'avait bougé après ça. A ces pensées, Hawks fut parcouru d'un frisson jusqu'au bout de ses plumes.

Finissant par remettre les dossiers en place, il s'étira tout en s'interrogeant. Cette histoire lui parut bien complexe. Si Dabi le contactait dans les prochains jours, rien ne l'empêcherait de lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Même s'il était peu probable que la Ligue des Vilains soit derrière ces meurtres, ils savaient peut-être quelque chose. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Toujours pensif, il se leva et alla rejoindre l'inspecteur.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda ce dernier, le regard déjà épuisé par cette longue nuit de travail qui s'annonçait.

— Pas vraiment.

— Vous pensez qu'il y a un risque que le tueur recommence ? questionna l'inspecteur après avoir entendu cette dernière remarque.

— Malheureusement, c'est presque certain, répondit Hawks. S'il s'agit bien de la même personne dans les deux cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'arrêterait maintenant. »

Et c'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Arrêter un vilain après un crime était toujours plus simple que de l'appréhender avant le dit crime. Mais c'était son rôle de héros et il ne comptait pas baisser les bras.

« Le problème, reprit le héros ailé, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où et quand il va frapper la prochaine fois. Ses premiers meurtres remontent à un mois. Va-t-il attendre la même période avant de recommencer ? Et de même, où va-t-il frapper ? D'Hiroshima à ici, la distance est considérable.

— Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir attendre qu'il frappe à nouveau pour en savoir plus ? demanda Fushigi, effaré.

— Je dis juste que ça va être compliqué de l'attraper avant... »

Mais dans les faits, oui, l'inspecteur n'avait pas tort. Comment arrêter un criminel dont on ne connaissait rien ? Comment ce dernier s'y prenait-il pour découper ses victimes ? Et, surtout, que faisait-il de leurs jambes ? C'était incompréhensible pour l'instant. Hawks n'arrivait pas à avoir l'esprit clair.

« Bien, je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il alors puisqu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus actuellement. Prévenez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau. »

L'inspecteur hocha la tête. Hawks quitta alors le poste de police. Dépité par cette nouvelle affaire, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et c'était très frustrant. Lui qui aimait agir rapidement... Sans parler du fait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de telles atrocités. Il rentra alors chez lui avec des pieds de plombs. Il avait hâte de retrouver le lit douillet qu'il avait dû quitter en pleine nuit, même s'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se rendormir. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image de ces deux cadavres qui s'était figée dans son esprit.

Sans surprise, il dormit donc très peu cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'affaire, il était plus doué dans les courses-poursuites. Son alter était parfait pour ça, tout comme il était très utile pour les sauvetages. Mais les enquêtes... Eh bien, ça avait un côté intriguant malgré tout. Hawks était un homme qui aimait les mystères. Il avait même un faible pour les affaires non résolues. Et changer sa routine en s'occupant de ce genre de cas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Même si c'était atroce...

Il se sentait quand même éreinté après avoir passé des heures et des heures à ressasser les moindres détails qu'il avait appris. Il avait des courbatures jusqu'au bout de ses plumes. Il s'étira longuement, avant de quitter son lit à regret. Il se demanda s'il aurait déjà des nouvelles de cette affaire. Il comptait en tout cas effectuer plus de rondes aujourd'hui. Peu importe qui se trouvait derrière, il comptait bien l'attraper.

Hawks avait beau être fatigué, il avait l'habitude des nuits écourtées. Il n'allait pas se préoccuper de ce genre de détails. Et puis, il faisait confiance aux policiers. En attendant que les rapports légistes arrivent, Hawks ne comptait pas trop s'en faire. Il avait déjà une journée bien chargée qui l'attendait. Il devait encore gérer les retombées de l'attaque du nomu d'ailleurs. Mais lorsque le temps de midi arriva, il prit le temps de lire le journal dans son restaurant préféré. Evidemment, il savait qu'il n'y apprendrait rien. Avec sa manie de laisser trainer ses oreilles un peu partout, il connaissait bien plus d'informations que les journalistes. Mais il aimait se tenir au courant de ce qu'on racontait à la population. Sans surprise, il ne trouva aucune mention des deux corps qui avaient été retrouvés cette nuit. La police gardait donc bel et bien la presse à distance pour cette série de meurtre. Eh bien, ce n'était pas plus mal. Si ce genre de cas était révélé, la population allait s'angoisser pour rien. Autant la laisser dans l'ignorance.

Hawks n'avait jamais été un homme prompt à dire la vérité en toutes circonstances. Il avait compris assez tôt qu'il valait mieux parfois se taire... D'ailleurs en parlant de mensonge... Alors qu'il terminait sa dernière cuisse de poulet, l'un de ses téléphones vibra dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas son numéro professionnel. Hawks se tendit en ouvrant le message. Il savait très bien qui c'était, avant même de lire les mots que l'autre homme lui avait envoyés. C'était simple et court. Comme toujours.

 _ _Ce soir. 19h. EB.__

Les derniers mots étaient un code pour lui faire comprendre l'endroit où il l'attendrait. C'était une idée de Dabi. Juste au cas où. Le méchant l'avait forcé à apprendre par coeur plusieurs codes de localisation. Ils avaient quadrillé la ville de Fukuoka pour le faire. Hawks avait plutôt une bonne mémoire. Il visualisa donc directement l'endroit où le méchant l'attendrait.

Hawks soupira. Heureusement qu'il avait fini de manger parce que ça lui aurait clairement gâché son repas. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ce travail n'était pas fait pour lui, mais jamais il n'aurait pu le refuser pour autant... Cette boule à l'estomac ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Surtout lorsqu'il repensait à Endeavor... Cette culpabilité... Certains jours, il ne savait clairement pas quoi en faire...

Forçant ses sentiments à être engloutis au plus profond de lui-même, il quitta le restaurant après avoir payé. L'air frais s'engouffra aussitôt dans ses plumes. Il referma bien sa veste et retourna à son agence. Dans le fond, même s'il détestait ça, ça tombait bien que Dabi demandait à le voir ce soir. Hawks pourrait lui poser des questions sur cette nouvelle affaire.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. La routine habituelle, malgré les horribles meurtres de la veille sur lesquels il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas eu d'autres informations. Son travail de héros lui occupa tout son esprit jusqu'au soir venu. Quand la journée se termina, Hawks sentit ses épaules se tendre. Il aurait presque préféré retourner dans son grand appartement, même si ce dernier était désespérément vide. Mais il avait un nouveau travail qui l'attendait...

Il se dirigea alors discrètement vers la planque, s'assurant à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas suivi. Le lieu de rendez-vous était un entrepôt. Quand Hawks arriva, le cadenas de la grande porte était déjà détaché. Sans attendre, il entra. L'endroit était rempli de caisses fermées. Dabi était nonchalamment assis sur l'une d'entre elles. Il jouait avec du feu dans sa paume. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais, Hawks apprécia cette source de chaleur. Il faisait tellement froid en cette saison...

« Tu es en retard, commenta Dabi sans même le regarder.

— Tu es en avance plutôt. »

Hawks répliqua d'un ton qu'il espérait léger, même s'il était bien loin de tout ça. Il était sur ses gardes, s'attendant à tout instant à devoir se protéger. Il ne faisait pas confiance en l'autre homme. Il ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Dabi faisait clairement partie des gens qu'il détestait le plus. Hawks savait que personne n'était tout blanc ou tout noir, mais il n'avait malgré tout aucune compassion pour les vilains. Encore moins pour ceux qui tuaient sans remord des innocents, comme l'avait fait Dabi.

« Toujours sur la défensive, hein ? Tu devrais un peu te détendre, héros. »

Dabi sourit méchamment avant d'éteindre ses flammes. Il sauta au sol avec agilité pour lui faire face. Hawks se tendit encore plus, mais il refusait de reculer.

« J'ai une mission pour toi. Puisque tu veux désespérément me prouver que la Ligue est tout ce qui compte pour toi, ça ne posera pas de problème. »

Le sourire de Dabi se fit plus prédateur. Sans parler de son regard qui reflétait une douce folie qui dérangea aussitôt Hawks. Il n'aimait pas ça. Oh ça non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Pourtant, il parvint à garder un visage neutre de toute expression.

« Je ferai tout pour la Ligue, Dabi.

— Parfait alors... Je veux que tu nous donnes les plans de Tartarus.

— ... Les plans de Tartarus ? faillit s'étouffer Hawks. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

— Puisque tu es le numéro deux des héros, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème. »

Dabi se moquait clairement de lui. Il savait pourtant que ce qu'il lui demandait été impossible ! Tout ce qui touchait à Tartarus était secret défense ! Il n'y arriverait jamais.

« Je peux essayer, répondit-il malgré tout. Mais je ne te garantis rien.

— Si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton cher ami Endeavor. »

Dabi cracha presque ce dernier mot, alors que Hawks fronça les sourcils. Il sentait qu'ils étaient sur une pente dangereuse. Il ne savait pas à quel point Dabi doutait encore de lui, mais il était évident que ce qui était arrivé lors de l'attaque du nomu ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

« Je te recontacterai dans deux semaines. Tâche d'avoir avancé d'ici là. »

Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, Dabi s'éloigna lentement. Mais Hawks ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

« Dabi, attends ! J'ai une question avant que tu partes. »

Dabi ne se retourna pas, mais au moins il s'arrêta. Hawks inspira profondément. C'était la première fois qu'il allait lui demander un service.

« On a retrouvé deux cadavres cette nuit. Coupés en deux. T'aurais des infos là-dessus ?

— Tu joues au petit détective maintenant ? se moqua Dabi.

— Je veux juste ne pas interférer avec les plans de la Ligue ! Si le meurtrier est lié à vous d'une quelconque manière, je dois le savoir pour brouiller les pistes ! »

Les mots sortirent facilement de sa bouche. Après tout, ce n'était pas tellement éloigné de la réalité. Dabi resta silencieux un moment, avant de se tourner lentement vers lui.

« Coupés en deux, tu dis ? Totalement ?

— Oui. Je n'ai pas encore reçu les résultats complets de l'autopsie, mais tout indique qu'ils ont été tranchés net avec une lame... On n'a toujours pas retrouvé leurs jambes. »

Ce fut très infime, mais Hawks put quand même voir les yeux de Dabi s'élargirent légèrement. Il était tout aussi surpris que lui. Donc, la Ligue n'avait aucun rapport avec ces meurtres.

« Vraiment ? murmura Dabi avec une fascination qui dérangea Hawks.

— Oui, répliqua-t-il avec un agacement qu'il essaya de cacher. Donc, j'imagine que tu n'en as pas entendu parler ?

— Non. Mais ça pourrait être une recrue intéressante pour la Ligue. Si tu as l'occasion de l'approcher, parle-lui-en. »

Sur ces mots, Dabi quitta l'entrepôt, laissant Hawks encore plus sur les nerfs qu'à son arrivée. Non seulement il n'avait rien appris sur les meurtres, mais en plus il avait une mission qu'il ne pourrait clairement pas accomplir. Il allait falloir qu'il appelle la commission. Mais à tous les coups, ça ne changerait rien. On parlait de Tartarus là... Il était hors de question de donner les plans de la prison à la Ligue. Il y avait trop de prisonniers dangereux là-bas... All For One... Stain... Kurogiri... Non, Hawks ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Dabi lui avait clairement tendu un piège.

Dépité, Hawks rentra chez lui. Il appellerait la commission demain, il devait d'abord réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée. Malgré ce qu'il affichait devant la commission, Hawks était indépendant. Il aimait faire ses propres choix... même s'il n'en avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion. La commission avait sans cesse pris les décisions à sa place...

Hawks était content de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. L'appartement était toujours aussi vide, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il prit une douche rapide, avant d'aller rejoindre son lit. La soirée avait été épuisante. Entre ces meurtres et la mission de Dabi, il sentait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de boulot dans les prochains jours...

Ereinté, Hawks s'endormit aussitôt. Il passa une bien meilleure nuit que la dernière fois. Mais son répit ne fut que de courte durée. En plein petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, il reçut un coup de fil de la police. Il décrocha aussitôt. Le rapport d'autopsie était arrivé. Hawks écouta attentivement toutes les informations, mais rien de ce qu'il apprenait n'était réellement utile.

Les deux personnes avaient été tranchées en deux à l'aide d'une grande lame. Aucune trace d'utilisation d'alter n'avait été retrouvée sur eux. Les incisions étaient nettes, leurs corps avaient été coupés en deux en un seul coup. Ce qui signifiait que la lame devait être assez grande et que le criminel avait probablement une grande force physique. Tout cela laissait Hawks perplexe. Comment cet individu avait-il pu cacher une telle arme ? Sans parler du bas des corps... Quel genre d'alter pouvait-il bien posséder pour parvenir à dissimuler tout ça ?

« Sinon, nous avons retrouvé leur identité, reprit Fushigi. C'était un couple marié. Tout indique que l'homme a été tué en premier alors que la femme a fui. Seulement, elle s'est fait rattraper dans la ruelle où elle a été assassinée à son tour. »

Donc, les victimes avaient un lien entre elles... Tout comme les premières victimes à Hiroshima. Des amis, un couple marié... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Hawks remercia l'inspecteur avant de raccrocher. Il finit alors lentement son petit-déjeuner, se perdant dans ses pensées. Etait-ce un hasard ? Est-ce que le meurtrier voulait absolument avoir deux victimes à chaque fois ? Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elles se connaissent ? C'était un point intéressant à creuser...

Les prochains jours furent donc fort chargés pour Hawks. Entre cette enquête, son travail habituel de héros et la mission que lui avait confiée Dabi, il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Mais en toute honnêteté, c'était bien cette dernière tâche qui lui posait le plus de problème. Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à en parler à la commission, même s'il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir le faire. Seulement, il n'avait pas hâte de connaitre leur réponse. Parce que cette fois-ci, Hawks sentait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune bonne réponse. Dabi l'avait juste piégé. S'il donnait les plans de Tartarus, il obtiendrait peut-être enfin sa confiance, mais le prix à payer était bien trop lourd. S'il ne donnait pas les plans, il risquait de perdre sa seule possibilité de prouver à Dabi qu'il était de son côté. Hawks détestait ce genre de dilemme. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il détestait Dabi également. Ce type avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Pourtant, Hawks était plutôt du genre sympa en général, il accrochait avec pas mal de monde. Il savait toujours quel côté de lui montrer pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Mais avec Dabi, il séchait complètement. Il avait tenté plusieurs approches, avec toujours le même résultat. Vu la façon dont Dabi semblait jouer avec lui, lui donner les plans de Tartarus serait peut-être sa seule chance de le faire changer d'avis...

Mais alors que Hawks s'interrogeait sur son dilemme, un nouvel évènement lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes. La journée touchait lentement à sa fin lorsque son téléphone sonna, brisant le silence de son appartement.

« On a retrouvé deux autres corps, annonça directement le policier. Dans le même état que les précédents. »

Hawks se releva aussitôt, comme frappé de plein fouet, et commença à enfiler ses bottes tout en gardant le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille. Il écouta toutes les informations avant de raccrocher. Il mit rapidement son manteau avant de s'envoler vers le lieu du crime. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses plumes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le criminel frappe à nouveau aussi tôt. La dernière fois, il avait mis presque un mois et plusieurs kilomètres entre ces crimes. Cette fois, seulement quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et il était resté sur Fukuoka. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ? Hawks n'arrivait décidément pas à suivre sa logique.

Arrivé sur place, Hawks se dirigea aussitôt vers Fushigi. Ce dernier avait un regard navré sur le visage.

« C'est exactement le même schéma que la dernière fois, soupira-t-il d'un ton las. Les corps ont été découpés au niveau du bassin et il n'y a aucune trace du bas... »

Ils s'approchèrent de la scène de crime. Hawks aperçut directement deux corps l'un à côté de l'autre. Il ne savait pas ce qui le marquait le plus : le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus leur jambes ou le fait qu'ils se tenaient encore par la main. Hawks sentit son estomac se soulever quelque peu à cette vision. Il avait beau être quelqu'un de solitaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par cette mort... Il était donc évident que ces deux femmes se connaissaient également.

« Elles ont visiblement été tuées en même temps, annonça l'inspecteur d'un air sombre. C'est plutôt inquiétant...

— En effet... S'il a réussi à surprendre deux personnes en même temps, ça veut dire qu'il est rapide et discret. »

Hawks détourna son regard des deux corps. Il fallait qu'il prenne de la distance. Même si c'était dur. Les images des victimes ne cessaient de s'imprimer dans son esprit... Il fallait qu'il passe au-dessus de ça. Il avait été formé à ça. Se ressaisissant, il observa alors les alentours. Son regard avisé fixait les moindres recoins. Il vit alors les rails du chemin de fer juste un peu plus loin. Les rouages de son cerveau semblèrent se mettre en route. Le lieu du précédent crime n'était pas très loin d'une gare... Etrange coïncidence...

« Dites-moi... Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où a eu lieu le premier crime ?

— A Hiroshima, pourquoi ?

— Non, je veux dire où exactement ?

— Dans une rue sombre et déserte, à quelques mètres de la gare, mais- »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, semblant comprendre où Hawks voulait en venir.

« Mais... vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ? balbutia-t-il stupéfait. Pourquoi le meurtrier ferait-il ça ? On n'est pas près de la gare ici d'ailleurs, seulement d'un rail de chemin de fer.

— Peut-être que ça suffit, supposa Hawks. Mais si c'est bien le cas, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup... »

Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire surveiller tous les rails. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que de n'avoir aucun indice. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus complexe. Hawks était un homme rapide, mais là, ça ne l'aidait pas. Non, il avait besoin d'être éclairé par quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en résolution d'enquête. Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur son visage à cette pensée.

« Je vous laisse, déclara-t-il alors, j'ai quelqu'un à voir.

— Mais vous ne restez pas pour l'enquête ?

— Non, appelez-moi seulement si quelque chose de nouveau apparait. A bientôt ! »

Après un signe de main, Hawks déploya ses grandes ailes rouges et s'envola. Il savait qu'il n'apprendrait rien d'utile en restant sur place. Par contre, quelqu'un pouvait bel et bien l'éclairer sur tout ça... Six victimes, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Ce criminel était clairement un tueur en série. Hawks devait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'arrêter définitivement...

* * *

Quand il arriva au bureau d'Endeavor, quelques heures plus tard, son coeur se mit à battre de façon irrégulière. Hawks n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps, il avait encore le béguin pour cet homme. Malgré ces crimes horribles, une part de lui était plus que satisfaite d'avoir une nouvelle excuse pour le voir. Quand il entra dans son bureau, cependant, il eut du mal à garder son sourire. Voir la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur son beau visage faisait renaitre sa culpabilité. Il était tellement désolé pour ça. Si seulement il pouvait le lui dire...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Endeavor en le voyant arriver.

— Eh, je voulais te féliciter bien sûr ! »

Hawks força un large sourire sur son visage avant de s'avancer dans la pièce.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais attrapé ton premier vilain depuis l'incident avec le nomu, bravo !

— Arrête de te moquer de moi, siffla Endeavor visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile de bas étage !

— Il faut recommencer un douceur, tu as bien raison. Surtout à ton âge...

— Hawks... » gronda l'autre homme sur un ton menaçant.

Hawks agita ses mains devant lui comme pour le contredire, mais son sourire démontrait clairement ses intentions.

« Ne pousse pas ta chance gamin et dis-moi clairement pourquoi tu es là !

— Je ne peux pas juste prendre de tes nouvelles ?

— Tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce trajet uniquement pour ça. Encore moins à cette heure-ci !

— D'accord, d'accord ! Tu as raison. On pourrait peut-être en parler en allant manger du poulet ? »

Endeavor lui lança un regard noir alors que ses flammes augmentèrent, ce qui fit rire Hawks. Bon, très bien, il pouvait se passer de son repas. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas très envie. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu... Il s'appuya alors sur le bureau, posant négligemment ses fesses dessus, sous le regard ulcéré d'Endeavor. Mon dieu, c'était tellement facile de le mettre en colère.

« J'ai une affaire en cours qui me pose beaucoup de problème. Et comme tu es le héros qui a résolu le plus d'affaires, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

— N'essaye pas de me flatter pour arriver à tes fins. »

Endeavor grogna cette phrase avant de pousser Hawks de son bureau. Il lui désigna ensuite la chaise qui lui faisait face. Hawks poussa un soupir exagéré, avant de s'assoir.

« Raconte-moi.

— Ah je savais que la curiosité serait trop forte !

— Dépêche-toi ou je te fous dehors ! s'énerva Endeavor.

— Très bien, très bien ! »

Hawks retrouva alors son sérieux tandis qu'il lui raconta toute l'affaire. Enji l'écouta, mais ses sourcils se fronçaient au fur et à mesure que Hawks finissait son histoire.

« Tu te moques de moi ? lâcha-t-il alors de mauvaise humeur.

— Pas cette fois, non, répondit sincèrement Hawks qui fut surpris par sa réaction.

— Tes meurtres ressemblent à la légende du Teke Teke.

— Le Teke Teke ? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...

— Vaguement ? Où est-ce que tu as grandi gamin ? C'est une histoire très connue ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Hawks se renfrogna aux paroles d'Enji. Il abordait là un des rares sujets qui le touchait réellement.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette légende au juste ? demanda-t-il en essayant de faire passer ce mauvais sentiment.

— Le Teke Teke, dans la plupart des versions, est le fantôme d'une femme qui a été percutée et découpée en deux par un train. Elle aurait eu une mort douloureuse. Depuis, elle erre et se venge sur ses victimes en les faisant mourir de la même manière qu'elle. On raconte aussi qu'elle leur vole le bas du corps. »

Hawks fut fortement surpris d'entendre cette histoire. Il y a avait beaucoup trop de ressemblance avec son affaire pour que cela soit ignorée.

« Alors quoi ? finit par sourire Hawks. On lance un mandat d'arrêt contre le Teke Teke ?

— Ce n'est pas drôle, on a surement affaire à un piètre imitateur.

— Tu penses que c'est ça ?

— Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, souffla Endeavor. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de cinglés qui aime ce genre de folklore. Tu devrais vérifier s'il n'y a pas de crimes qui ressemblent à d'autres légendes de yokai.

— Je vais faire ça... Mais attendant... En fait, ça t'intéresse à mort cette enquête !

— Tais-toi ! »

Endeavor serra les poings, en colère, ce qui fit rire Hawks. Il adorait le titiller comme ça. Mais en fait, ça lui plairait bien qu'Endeavor se mette sur cette enquête. Ce serait une occasion rêvée pour qu'il puisse le revoir plus souvent.

« Ceci dit, même si on a affaire à un imitateur, où sont passées les jambes ? demanda Hawks. Tu crois qu'il se sert d'un alter ?

— Ce n'est pas impossible. Peut-être qu'il possède un alter comme ce sale type de la ligue des vilains. Ce dernier a bien compressé l'un des bras d'Overhaul.

— Tu es bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas participé à l'affaire.

— Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? grogna Endeavor. La Ligue est un danger, il vaut mieux connaitre toutes les informations qu'on a réussi à avoir sur eux. »

Hawks sourit légèrement. Il ne pouvait nier ce fait. Ils discutèrent encore un moment des détails de l'enquête, avant que Hawks ne finisse par rentrer chez lui. Endeavor lui avait montré une voie intéressante. Hawks passa donc les jours suivants à se renseigner sur les légendes de yokai et en particulier sur celle du Teke Teke. Il ne trouva aucun autre meurtre suspect. Donc, si c'était bel et bien un imitateur, il semblait agir seul et ne se prenait que pour le Teke Teke. Ce qui était... à moitié rassurant à vrai...

Hawks fouilla tous les sites qui parlaient de ce monstre. Sa légende était terrifiante. Il apprit des faits supplémentaires par rapport à ce que lui avait dit Endeavor. Teke Teke était nommé de cette manière parce que c'était le bruit qu'il faisait en rampant sur le sol. Rien que cette pensée le fit frissonner. Ce monstre était également incroyablement rapide, malgré le fait qu'il se déplaçait uniquement sur ses mains... Hawks se demanda jusqu'à quel point le meurtrier imitait cette légende. Ou la meurtrière en fait... Après tout, dans la plupart des versions, Teke Teke était le fantôme d'une jeune fille. Une fille qui avait été coupée en deux... Et si la personne qui commettait ces meurtres ne le faisait pas par hasard ?

Hawks commença à appeler ses contacts à Hiroshima. Il voulait savoir si quelqu'un avait été victime d'un accident avec un train récemment. Il demanda aux policiers de remonter plusieurs années en arrière, mais rien ne semblait coïncider. Il y avait eu des suicides, donc il pouvait déjà mettre ces cas-là de côtés. Quant aux accidents, ce n'était pas assez ressemblant avec ce qu'il recherchait. Par sécurité, il demanda néanmoins certains dossiers. Il allait quand même regarder tout ça en profondeur.

Malgré lui, Hawks commençait à trouver cette histoire fascinante. Ceci dit, ce tueur ou cette tueuse en série devait être arrêté au plus vite. D'autant plus qu'il lui faisait faire des heures supplémentaires. C'était une menace qu'il devait éradiquer. Il n'était pas appelé le héros qui allait trop vite pour rien. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de vitesse au sens premier du terme, il allait boucler cette affaire en un temps record.

Si seulement il pouvait se consacrer uniquement à cette enquête... Honnêtement, il s'amuserait bien plus. Mais cette histoire avec Dabi trainait encore dans un coin de sa tête. Bien trop à son goût. Il avait fini par parler à la commission de leur dernière rencontre. Ils y avaient quand même réfléchi, mais sans surprise, ils avaient trouvé ça bien trop dangereux. Ils penchaient néanmoins sur une alternative. Hawks n'appréciait pas trop la tournure que cela prenait. Essayer de piéger Dabi n'était pas un problème, mais sur ce coup-là, les risques étaient bien trop élevés.

Son rendez-vous avec le méchant approchait d'ailleurs. Hawks n'était pas trop inquiet de ne rien avoir à lui donner, il avait déjà préparé le mensonge qui lui sortirait. Seulement, ce ne serait qu'un gagne-temps. C'était à ça qu'allait ressembler sa vie désormais. Mentir, mentir sans cesse. C'était parfois... épuisant. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés à qui il aurait pu tout raconter, quelqu'un qui l'aurait soutenu... Hawks était une personne très indépendante, il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même à un très jeune âge. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir avoir la possibilité de se reposer sur quelqu'un de temps en temps, ne fusse qu'une seconde...

A cette pensée, l'image d'Endeavor apparut dans son esprit. Un léger sourire flotta alors sur son visage. Cet homme... Il l'obsédait presque depuis qu'il était enfant. Cet héros était connu pour ses sautes d'humeur, son sale tempérament et ses manières brusques. Peu de jeunes l'aimaient, mais Hawks, lui, l'avait tout de suite adoré. Ce côté intimidant sonnait de manière bien plus authentique que le sourire perpétuel d'All Might. En grandissant, Hawks avait de plus en plus affirmé ses goûts. Et ce qu'il apprenait du caractère d'Endeavor lui plaisait. Ne jamais abandonner, tout faire pour atteindre son but, c'était bien plus agréable à suivre que la énième victoire d'All Might.

Au fil du temps, son admiration s'était cependant changée en tout autre chose... Ce béguin n'avait rien de dérangeant en soi, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre personnellement. A chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça lui ferait si son fantasme se transformait en réalité. Quelle sensation ressentirait-il au contact de sa peau ? Comment le grand et intimidant Endeavor se comporterait-il dans l'intimité de la chambre (ou ailleurs, Hawks aimait être aventureux) ? Mais il étouffait vite ses sentiments. Sans parler du fait qu'Endeavor n'ait jamais montré une quelconque attirance envers lui, il était marié. Sa femme avait une santé fragile en plus. Hawks savait qu'elle était à l'hôpital depuis de nombreuses années. Les rumeurs de l'époque avaient parlé d'un grave accident impliquant l'un de ses enfants. Même si Hawks aimait tout savoir sur tout, cette fois-ci, par respect pour Endeavor, il n'était pas allé chercher plus loin. Dans tous les cas, il se répétait souvent cette information dans sa tête pour se forcer à ne rien tenter avec Endeavor. Parce qu'il savait que ce serait la pire chose à faire.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser à l'homme un peu plus longuement que nécessaire. Surtout le matin, quand il venait de se réveiller... Couché dans son lit douillet, il soupira légèrement en imaginant la douce chaleur qui s'échappait naturellement du corps d'Endeavor. Mais les vibrations de son téléphone le sortirent de ce moment de délice. De mauvaise grâce, il regarda l'écran et vit qu'il avait un nouveau message de Dabi, ce qui coupa net toutes les envies qu'il avait ressenties quelques minutes auparavant.

Leur rendez-vous était fixé. Même si Hawks était sûr de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une boule se loger dans son estomac. Il détestait rencontrer Dabi. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être un petit moineau face à un chat particulièrement retors. Se laissant retomber sur son matelas, il soupira. Si seulement sa vie était plus simple. Il n'avait pas menti à Endeavor lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son idéologie en tant que héros. Même s'il savait que c'était bien trop idéaliste pour l'instant. Et si ça arrivait, ce serait trop tard pour lui. Non lui était condamné à se sacrifier pour le bien-être de la génération future. Il ricana légèrement en pensant à ça. Oui, il aimait bien en rajouter. En attendant, son rendez-vous n'était pas pour tout de suite et il avait pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui.

Depuis le deuxième double meurtre, les patrouilles avaient augmenté à Fukuoka. Les autres héros de la ville s'y étaient mis aussi. Les alentours des rails de chemin de fer étaient particulièrement prisés. La police et les héros avaient mis en place un système de tournante pour les patrouilles de nuit. D'autant plus que les trois crimes avaient tous eu lieu quand que le soleil s'était couché. Hawks avait parlé aux autres de la ressemble des meurtres avec la légende du Teke Teke. Mais contrairement à lui, personne n'avait semblé surpris. Visiblement, Endeavor avait raison, c'était une légende plutôt connue. Cependant, peu la prenait au sérieux. Ils ne croyaient pas à un imitateur, mais plus à un dérangé fétichiste des jambes. Ils ne partaient donc pas dans la même direction, mais qu'importe. Le plus important n'était pas là.

Peut-être était-ce grâce à ces patrouilles, mais aucun autre meurtre n'eut lieu en plus d'une semaine. Hawks espérait que le criminel n'avait pas changé d'endroit, comme après sa première fois. Mais si c'était le cas, il se disait qu'on les aurait prévenus, tout comme il l'avait fait avec la police d'Hiroshima.

Ce fut sur toutes ces réflexions qu'il retrouva Dabi un soir. Comme d'habitude, leur point de rendez-vous était un vieil entrepôt. A croire que Dabi aimait ce genre d'endroit ou que Hawks ne méritait pas mieux à ses yeux. Il sourit, amusé par cette pensée. En se rendant sur place, Hawks dût faire encore plus attention que d'habitude pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il y avait quelques patrouilles dans le coin, mais heureusement, l'entrepôt était en retrait et Hawks avait déjà dit qu'il prendrait ce secteur. Il fallait qu'il assure ses arrières.

Quand il entra, il aperçut rapidement Dabi. Comme d'habitude, l'autre homme était là en premier. Hawks marcha au milieu des hautes caisses empilées et s'approcha de lui. L'endroit était sombre. Hawks ne voyait que grâce aux flammes que Dabi avait allumées dans ses mains. Hawks trouvait ça dommage qu'un tel alter soit attribué à un méchant. Son feu était tellement beau. Les flammes bleues se reflétaient dans ses yeux, leur donnant un magnifique reflet. Cette vision sembla familière l'espace d'un instant, mais Hawks ne voyait pas à quoi il pouvait bien l'associer...

« As-tu réussi à avoir les plans de Tartarus ? demanda Dabi sans préambule.

— Pas encore, soupira faussement Hawks. J'ai essayé, mais c'est pas évident. Je me suis renseigné et tout ce qui touche à Tartarus est soigneusement caché par la commission. Aucun héros ne peut y avoir accès.

— Hmm... Comme c'est pratique, fredonna Dabi les yeux rivés sur ses flammes.

— Mais je n'ai pas dit pour autant que je n'arriverai pas à les avoir, répliqua Hawks. J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps. »

Il se sentait encore plus sur la défensive que d'habitude. L'attitude de Dabi semblait encore plus prédatrice qu'à la normale.

« Et tu veux combien de temps supplémentaire au juste ?

— Il faut que j'arrive à m'infiltrer dans leurs ordinateurs. Ça peut demander un certain temps. »

Le temps que la commission et lui trouvent une solution à ce problème... Dabi tourna alors ses yeux vers lui, une étrange lueur passa dans son regard. Hawks savait qu'il se méfiait de lui. Il tâcha alors de garder un visage neutre de toute expression.

« Je sais que c'est long pour vous, reprit-il d'une voix volontairement détachée. Mais on aura qu'une seule chance. Il ne faut pas la gâcher. Si je me fais surprendre, c'est toute ma couverture qui partira en fumée.

— En voilà un choix de mots intéressant, sourit Dabi, moqueur. Ta chère couverture... Tu n'as pas besoin de me le redire, c'est ton argument à chaque fois après tout.

— C'est surtout parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre, répliqua Hawks. Je vous suis plus utile si les héros me croient de leur côté. Et ça avancerait plus vite si je pouvais donner mes informations à Shigaraki.

— Le boss n'a pas besoin de te voir pour ça. »

La voix de Dabi se fit plus sourde à ces mots. Hawks fronça les sourcils, mais s'efforça de ne rien ajouter. Au fil de leur rencontre, il avait bien compris que Dabi était protecteur envers Shigaraki. Gagner sa confiance pour pouvoir rencontrer l'autre homme allait être bien compliqué.

« Bien sûr, finit-il par répliquer. Tant que tu lui transmets bien tout ce que je te dis.

— Oh, le héros se méfie de moi maintenant ? »

Dabi ricana, avant de rouvrir la bouche. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. Aussitôt, Dabi se tendit et regarda autour de lui, augmentant ses flammes pour plus de visibilités. Hawks en fit de même, sur ses gardes. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été suivi, c'était impossible. Il y avait même regardé à plusieurs fois.

« Si tu as essayé de me piéger, chuchota alors Dabi, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

— Je n'ai rien fait. »

Hawks garda une voix calme, espérant être plus crédible de cette manière. Il avait remarqué que l'autre homme ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude. Hawks aurait pu s'en amuser, sauf qu'il était tendu lui aussi. Si quelqu'un le surprenait avec Dabi, ce serait vraiment mauvais pour lui.

L'autre homme lui fit alors un signe de tête, comme pour l'enjoindre à le suivre, et se mit à marcher lentement entre les caisses. Il éteignit finalement ses flammes pour ne pas être repérable. Hawks mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la noirceur, mais sa vision resta vive. Il finit par visualiser la silhouette de Dabi et le suivit. Ils regardèrent attentivement autour d'eux, cherchant des ombres compromettantes.

Le silence était revenu, oppressant. Hawks sentait la tension ramper le long de son dos. Et si un héros était finalement venu patrouiller par ici ? Qu'allait-il dire et faire ? Comment retenir Dabi si c'était bel et bien le cas ? Mais alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, Dabi se figea brusquement. Hawks faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit une ombre mouvante. Son coeur rata un battement. Il y avait quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui les avait peut-être entendu... Il eut à peine le temps de le réaliser que Dabi l'attaqua, envoyant une grande flamme dans sa direction. Heureusement, la personne l'évita et se cacha derrière une caisse. Dabi ricana méchamment avant de continuer à s'avancer lentement.

Hawks le suivit, prêt à l'arrêter à tout instant. Dabi contourna la caisse et fit face à ce qui s'avéra être un cul de sac. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la personne qui les avait espionnés, blottie dans un coin. Hawks la détailla à son tour. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années probablement. C'était difficile d'évaluer son âge à cause de la saleté qui recouvrait son visage. Ses vêtements étaient rapiécés et il dégageait une forte odeur. Hawks comprit rapidement qu'il devait s'agir d'un sans-abris. Il s'approcha alors de Dabi et lui chuchota.

« Allons-nous-en. Il ne sait probablement pas qui on est.

— C'est un risque que t'es prêt à prendre, petit oiseau ? demanda Dabi d'une voix profonde. Et s'il racontait ce qu'il avait vu à la police ? Que deviendrait ta belle couverture ?

— Je pense juste qu'il y a peut-être une autre solution plutôt que de le tuer. »

Dabi afficha une moue méprisante.

« Non, il n'y en a pas. »

Il fit apparaitre une nouvelle flamme dans sa main et s'apprêta à frapper. Mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, l'homme fit un mouvement et une rafale de vent les plongea dans le noir complet. Dabi jura. Il détestait ce type d'alter.

Mais alors qu'il voulut attaquer à nouveau, un autre bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Hawks se retourna aussitôt. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, c'était faible, ça semblait venir de l'extérieur, comme un cri étouffé. Ses sens de héros se mirent en éveil. Un grincement sinistre résonna dans tout l'entrepôt. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. La lumière de la lune se refléta dans l'allée principale. Un étrange silence s'ensuivit. Hawks plissa les yeux, à l'affut. Plus rien ne sembla bouger l'espace de quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure n'atteigne ses oreilles.

A pas lents, Hawks s'avança, essayant de comprendre. Ses épaules étaient tendues, ses ailes frémissaient, prêtes à s'ouvrir à tout instant. Qui était entré ? Le silence était revenu. Mais jamais un silence ne lui avait parut aussi bruyant. Un bourdonnement intense parasitait ses oreilles. Il pouvait ressentir la tension s'accumuler dans l'air qui l'entourait. Un mouvement furtif sur la droite lui fit tourner brusquement la tête. Il plissa les yeux, mais il ne voyait rien. Seulement des ombres immobiles. Mais alors qu'il continua à avancer, le murmure revint. De plus en plus fort. C'était comme un bruissement sur le sol, des raclements... C'était presque comme si... Il s'immobilisa et entendit enfin le bruit distinctement.

 _ _Tktktk__

Hawks sursauta et se retourna. Les ombres l'entouraient de plus en plus. Il ne voyait même plus Dabi ou l'autre homme. Un sentiment pesant de solitude l'entourait. Le bruit avait cessé. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il venait de derrière. Il fit alors quelques pas, prêt à attaquer.

 _ _Tktktktktk__

Le bruit venait de sa gauche désormais. Il tourna vivement la tête. Mais il n'y avait qu'un mur un peu plus loin. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

 _ _Tktktktktktktk__

Le bruit avait encore changé de direction. Hawks se tourna dans tous les sens, son regard se fixant partout. Quelque chose rampait sur le sol. Il en était persuadé. Sa gorge se fit sèche à cette pensée.

 _ _Tktktktktktktktktk__

Le bruit était partout autour de lui. Hawks n'arrivait plus à le localiser. Sa tête mit à tourner. Son sang pulsait fortement dans ses veines. Son coeur battait douloureusement contre ses tempes. Et puis le silence. A nouveau. Hawks eut du mal à déglutir. Le froid s'insinua dans son corps lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre étrange à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à la visualiser correctement, mais il y avait quelqu'un... quelqu'un de petite taille... Les mains tremblantes, il se força à avancer. Il était un héros, il ne pouvait pas rester immobile. Cependant, au plus il s'approchait, au plus le noir semblait se diluer. C'était peut-être la lune, il ne savait pas... Il ne savait plus... Mais quand un halo argenté vint éclairer la scène, il se figea entièrement. Son coeur rata un battement. Son estomac remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Sa respiration se bloqua.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un devant lui... Une femme... Une femme qui se tenait sur ses mains... Une femme qui n'avait plus le bas de son corps... Il n'y avait rien sous son bassin... Ce... ce n'était pas possible... Son torse était suspendu dans le vide... La femme le regarda alors et Hawks... Hawks sentit son corps le lâcher. Incapable de penser, incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait que voir ce monstre sortir une immense faux de nulle part. Un souffle froid l'envahit, le gelant jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

En un seconde, le monstre se mit à bouger, rampant sur le sol à toute allure. Des flammes bleues apparurent alors. La créature les évita et disparut à nouveau dans les ombres.

« A quoi tu joues ?! »

Hawks cligna des yeux et aperçut Dabi. Ce dernier semblait livide.

« On se tire ! »

Il paraissait paniqué. Hawks sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il devait arrêter ce monstre. Dabi avait gardé des flammes dans ses mains, éclairant les alentours. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette femme... Mais un hurlement sinistre résonna alors dans tout l'entrepôt. Hawks courut dans sa direction. Il aperçut le jeune homme qu'ils avaient surpris quelques minutes plus tôt. Son visage était déformé par la terreur. Hawks envoya des plumes dans sa direction, essayant de le tirer de là, mais le monstre fut plus rapide. Un éclat argenté survint, suivi d'éclaboussures rougeâtres. La vision qui lui fit face lui parut complètement insensée, déformée... L'homme resta immobile quelques secondes avant que le haut de son corps ne se détache dans un bruit écoeurant. Le monstre se tourna alors vers Hawks et se mit à ramper à nouveau. Il était incroyablement rapide.

Paniqué, Hawks se mit à courir. L'endroit était trop exigu pour qu'il puisse voler correctement. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il devait sortir à tout prix. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était suivi de près. Lui qui était si rapide pourtant... Son coeur se bloqua dans sa gorge. La peur reprit le dessus, alors qu'il rattrapait Dabi qui s'enfuyait lui aussi en direction de la porte. Heureusement, cette dernière était toujours grande ouverte. Hawks n'osait pas se retourner, mais il avait l'impression de sentir un souffle glacial sur son cou. C'était proche... beaucoup trop proche. Et il l'entendait... Il entendait ce bruit monstrueux...

 _ _Tktktktktktktktktktktk__

Ce chose hideuse était là... Il pouvait presque sentir la lame lui frôler les ailes. Elle allait les poursuivre dehors... Et elle était beaucoup trop rapide... Ils ne pourraient lui échapper longtemps...

Sans réfléchir, dès qu'il eut franchie la porte, il attrapa Dabi sous les bras et s'envola à toute allure. Jamais ses ailes n'avaient battues aussi vite. L'air souffla dans ses plumes, l'aidant à s'élever le plus haut possible. Le bruit avait disparu. Ou peut-être que les battements de son coeur qui résonnaient fortement dans sa tête l'empêchaient d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne savait pas. Il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Il réaffirma sa prise sur le corps de Dabi et continua à voler de longues minutes. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Il vit au loin un immeuble élevé. Il atterrit en catastrophe sur le toit. Il lâcha Dabi et trébucha sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver à se stabiliser.

Le coeur de Hawks battait la chamade. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait du mal à rester debout. Son regard balaya plusieurs fois le toit. Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'ombre. Pas de femme. Pas de fantôme. N'est-ce pas ? Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna vivement, une longue plume en main.

« Calme-toi, c'est juste moi. »

Dabi. Bien sûr que c'était Dabi... Hawks le regarda avec intensité. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Mais son regard n'était plus aussi arrogant que d'habitude et son sourire avait disparu. Il semblait même un peu sonné. Probablement comme Hawks. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans rien dire. Aux alentours, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de la faible circulation, ainsi que le vent qui soufflait. Mais rien d'autre. Cependant, Hawks restait sur ses gardes. Ils étaient loin des chemins de fer, mais jusqu'où ce monstre pouvait-il se déplacer ? Est-ce qu'il les attendait en bas ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait grimper à l'immeuble ? Un frisson d'effroi passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il imagina cette créature monter les escaliers sur ses mains... le tronc frottant les marches dans un bruit horrible...

« Tu crois que ce truc nous a suivi ? » souffla alors Dabi.

Pour une fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Hawks haussa vaguement les épaules, avant de regarder le rebord du toit. Il fallait s'en assurer... Il s'avança alors lentement, suivi de Dabi. Ses plumes étaient prêtes à attaques, les flammes bleues prêtes à être lancées. Les battements de son coeur se mirent à s'accélérer. Et si elle était là ? Et si elle lui sautait dessus dès qu'il passerait la tête ? Il déglutit nerveusement. Non, il était le héros qui allait trop vite pour son propre bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre de vitesse.

Il arriva au bord et respira profondément, avant de se pencher... Le souffle court, il regarda rapidement dans toutes les directions... Rien... Il n'y avait rien... La tension qu'il ressentait redescendit légèrement. Il se tourna alors vers Dabi.

« Toi aussi, tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Hawks. Tu as vu qu'elle n'avait que le haut de son corps ? »

Pendant un instant, il espéra que Dabi le détrompe. Peut-être avait-il été victime d'hallucination. Oui, c'est ça, c'était sans doute un alter qui lui avait fait croire que-

« Oui, je l'ai vu, répondit Dabi d'une voix peu assurée. Comment c'est possible ?

— Peut-être que c'est une illusion...

— C'est bien réel Hawks... On aurait réellement dit ce yokai... Tu sais, le... »

Dabi n'acheva pas sa phrase. Comme s'il craignait de dire le nom de cette créature. Etrangement, Hawks n'y arrivait pas non plus. C'était sur le bout de ses lèvres, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre à haute voix. Le Teke Teke. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Bien sûr que non. Il devait y avoir un alter derrière ça...

« C'est une imitatrice, souffla-t-il.

— Et elle serait aller jusqu'à couper son corps en deux ? répliqua Dabi sur un ton énervé. C'est complètement insensé ! Personne ne peut vivre comme ça !

— Ça doit être un alter... C'est la seule explication possible... »

Hawks se demanda un instant qui il cherchait réellement à convaincre... Ils se regardèrent un moment. Hawks comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient dans le même état. Peur et incompréhension... Comment pourraient-ils ressentir autre chose après ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourtant... Ce n'était pas terminé... Hawks déglutit nerveusement en pensant à ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant.

« Il faut y retourner, finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante.

— T'es complètement cinglé ou quoi ? Et si ce truc était toujours là-bas ?

— Il y a une victime, Dabi. Je dois appeler la police, il faut que je leur dise ce que j'ai vu. Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de l'arrêter... Si c'est bien un alter qui est derrière tout ça... On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose.

— ... Fais comme tu veux, héros, mais moi je rentre. »

Hawks l'observa un moment. Il avait beau de pas aimer le vilain, il aurait préféré qu'il reste avec lui encore un instant... Non, c'était ridicule. Il était le héros numéro deux. Il avait déjà vu des choses terrifiantes, il n'allait pas s'en faire pour si peu quand même... Si... Carrément... Il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette vision d'horreur...

« Très bien, finit-il malgré tout par répondre. Mais essaye de rester éloigner des chemins de fer. Il semblerait que ce soit son lieu de prédilection pour commettre ses crimes.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, petit oiseau ? demanda Dabi avec un sourire moqueur.

— Je m'inquiète pour la Ligue. Et tu en es un élément important.

— Si tu le dis... Tu me déposes au sol ? »

Hawks acquiesça lentement. Il prit son envol, avant d'attraper Dabi. Il redescendit l'immeuble, tout en gardant un oeil attentif aux alentours. Une fois au sol, Dabi s'éloigna sans attendre, lui faisant un vague signe de la main.

« Je te recontacterai pour qu'on finisse notre conversation... En attendant, fais gaffe à tes plumes. »

Hawks le regarda s'éloigner, le corps tendu. Il s'attendait presque à voir Dabi se faire couper en deux à tout instant. Mais ce dernier finit par disparaitre dans les ruelles sans que rien ne lui arrive. Hawks sortit aussitôt son téléphone et appela la police. Il avait beau essayer de se montrer fort devant Dabi, il hésitait à retourner seul dans cet entrepôt. Son côté rationnel ne cessait de lui dire qu'il avait eu affaire à un alter particulièrement vicieux. Mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Ça lui avait paru tellement réel... Il prit à nouveau un peu de hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vision. Hors de question de rester au sol quand il avait si peu de visibilité...

* * *

Mais alors que Hawks attendait les renforts pour aller inspecter l'entrepôt, Dabi, lui, marchait d'un pas tranquille en direction de la planque des Vilains. Enfin, ce n'était qu'en apparence. En réalité, il était loin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à avoir peur facilement. Après l'enfance qu'il avait eue, il était même plutôt blindé. Il avait également vécu quelques années dans la rue, s'était battu contre des types vraiment dangereux, merde il était même proche d'un type comme Shigaraki. Alors oui, la peur était loin de lui en général. Mais cette nuit...

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle aberration. Hawks avait-il raison ? Et si c'était réellement un alter qui se cachait derrière ça ? Ça en ferait une personne intéressante... ou trop dangereuse... Dans tous les cas, la Ligue ne pouvait ignorer son existence... Mais si ce n'était pas ça... Ça se saurait quand même si les fantômes vengeurs existaient...

Pourtant, il aurait malgré tout préféré ne pas être seul en ce moment même... Il sourit légèrement, désabusé, en repensant aux paroles que son jeune frère disait toujours quand ils regardaient un film d'horreur ensemble. Oui, il entendait encore sa voix: _Mais ne vous séparez pas ! Vous êtes vraiment trop cons !_ C'était bien loin tout ça... Dabi n'avait plus peur des monstres désormais. Il était devenu le monstre...

Pourtant, quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se figea aussitôt. Les flammes s'emparèrent de ses mains alors qu'il fit volte-face. La ruelle semblait déserte... Mais un peu plus loin... là... près des poubelles... Une ombre étrange... Non, elle était parfaitement immobile... Ça ne devait être rien... Rien du tout... Dabi plissa légèrement les yeux. Cette forme... Elle ressemblait à... Non, non, il commençait juste à délirer.

Il reprit sa marche d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée alors qu'il jetait fréquemment des regards derrière lui. Il ne voyait rien dans l'allée, mais cette ombre... Cette ombre semblait le suivre... A chaque fois un peu plus proche... Il devenait vraiment cinglé. Il lança une grande flamme bleue qui illumina toute la ruelle. Rien... Aucun monstre ne sortit des ombres... Pas des plus à l'aise pour autant, Dabi se hâta de rentrer. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans l'allée alors que son allure s'accélérait. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il le sentit, sans même le voir... Ce souffle étrange, ce murmure...

 _ _Tktktktktk__

Dabi se mit à courir. C'était là... Il l'entendait ramper... Il osa un regard en arrière. Son ventre se tordit aussitôt. La créature était bel et bien là. Avançant rapidement sur la route. Ses mains agrippaient le bitume dans des mouvements frénétiques. Dabi lui lança du feu, mais à nouveau elle n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter. Elle était beaucoup trop rapide. Merde, il ne pouvait que s'enfuir. Courir. Courir. Courir. Le coeur battant. Le souffle coupé. La peur s'emparant de tout son corps. Et toujours ce bruit. Ce bruit horrible qui semblait résonner de plus en plus fort...

 _ _Tktktktktktktk__

Il n'y arriverait pas... Il n'allait pas assez vite... Elle était juste sur ses talons... Dabi entendit un autre bruit. Un bruit qui glaça son corps d'effroi. Celui d'une lame qui raclait le sol. Non... Non... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Il courut de plus en plus vite. Les ténèbres l'entouraient de plus en plus. Et soudain...

Il se heurta à quelque chose, à quelqu'un... Il ne savait pas. En une seconde, il se retrouva au sol. Le souffle court, angoissé, son regard se porta immédiatement sur ses jambes. Elles étaient toujours là... Il observa ensuite la ruelle, la respiration haletante. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus d'ombre menaçante. Plus de murmure. Les mains tremblantes, Dabi se mit en position assise. Il n'avait plus aucune force dans son corps...

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! »

Dabi tourna son regard et se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait heurté était en réalité Shigaraki. Ce dernier se redressa, un air furieux sur le visage.

« J'aurais pu te désintégrer ! Espèce d'idiot ! »

Dabi ne répondit pas. Les battements de son coeur se stabilisèrent lentement. Merde... Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer... ?

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Sa voix ne fut pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais c'était suffisant pour avoir toute l'attention de Shigaraki...

* * *

La police avait fouillé tout l'entrepôt. Sans surprise, les jambes de la victime n'avaient pas été retrouvées. Hawks était toujours aussi tendu. Il avait du mal à mettre au clair ses pensées.

« On en a retrouvé un deuxième. »

La voix de l'inspecteur lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Un deuxième ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« A l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, un peu plus loin. Un autre homme. Il semble qu'il soit un sans-abris lui aussi. »

A l'extérieur... Alors le cri étouffé qu'il avait entendu, c'était ça... Mais ça voulait dire que... qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu près de lui... Il aurait dû pouvoir l'arrêter... Il avait perdu deux civils aujourd'hui... Lui qui avait toujours pu sauver tous ceux à porter de plumes jusqu'ici... Il avait complètement merdé...

« Hawks... Ne vous en voulez pas, reprit l'inspecteur d'une voix douce et apaisante. Vous avez fait de votre mieux...

— Non, murmura ce dernier. J'aurais dû faire plus...

— Ecoutez, au moins, on a la description du criminel. On va pouvoir faire des recherches plus précises sur toutes les personnes possédant un alter de type hallucination. »

Hawks ne dit rien. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru se figer de peur comme ça... Mais jamais il n'aurait cru non plus voir une telle créature. Ce n'était pas seulement la vision, c'était le bruit... Et cette atmosphère oppressante...

« Nous avons toutes les informations utiles, sourit l'autre homme avec bienveillance. Peut-être devriez-vous aller vous reposer ? »

Hawks s'apprêta à trouver une excuse pour refuser, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'écran et fut surpris de voir que c'était Endeavor. Il décrocha aussitôt.

« J'ai appris que tu avais été attaqué, grommela le plus âgé. T'as encore fourré ton nez n'importe où, hein ?

— ... Comment tu le sais ?

— A cause de toi, je suis cette foutue affaire. Vu ce qui s'est passé avec le nomu, vaut mieux assurer tes arrières. Tu fonces sans réfléchir.

— ... Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais pour moi ?

— Je veux surtout limiter ton incompétence ! » s'énerva Endeavor.

Hawks eut presque envie de rire. Presque. Le coeur n'y était vraiment pas. Après avoir fait un signe à l'inspecteur, il s'éloigna quelque peu. Sa voix se baissa également lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Endeavor... Je... Je l'ai vu... J'ai vu le... le Teke Teke... »

Il frissonna lorsqu'il osa enfin prononcer ce mot. Un silence désagréable s'installa sur la ligne.

« Reste où tu es, finit par gronder Endeavor. J'arrive.

— ... A moins que tu ne sois encore plus rapide que moi, je ne vois pas comment-

— Je suis déjà dans la région, le coupa le numéro un des héros. Je te l'ai dit, je voulais en savoir plus par moi-même. »

Hawks avait la certitude que ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais qu'importe. Il accepta le mensonge de bonne volonté.

« Très bien, je t'attends. »

Il raccrocha. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Il passa ses bras autour de lui, essayant de se réchauffer. Il pouvait voir au loin les corps des victimes être embarqués. Tout cela était réel. Bien trop réel. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus d'ombre. Les gyrophares des voitures de police éclairaient tous les environs. Hawks regarda la scène d'un air absent. Les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Endeavor apparaisse au loin. Hawks se sentit rassuré rien qu'en voyant ses flammes virevolter autour de lui. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers lui. Endeavor lui jeta un regard sévère, tout en l'inspectant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devrais pas faire tes enquêtes seul, gamin. Et si c'était un nomu qui avait débarqué ?

— Je doute qu'il serait venu dans un tel endroit. »

Endeavor fronça les sourcils. L'inspecteur revint alors vers Hawks pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient bouclé la scène du crime. Mais il fut interrompu par Endeavor qui exigea qu'on lui explique ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Hawks écouta alors Fushigi répéter les mots qu'il avait lui-même dit un peu plus tôt. C'était étrange... Il avait l'impression d'être un spectateur externe de la scène. Alors qu'il l'avait pourtant vécu... Bien sûr, il avait dû arranger un peu la vérité. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de Dabi... Mais tout le reste... tout le reste était vrai...

Quand l'inspecteur parla de l'attaque, Hawks ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il revoyait sans peine cette créature... Mais... malgré tout... Au plus les minutes s'écoulaient, au plus il commençait à douter de ce qu'il avait bien pu voir. C'était tellement insensé. Ce torse suspendu dans le vide... Le bruit des ongles qui raclaient le sol...

« Hawks... Hawks ! »

Ce dernier releva la tête pour voir Endeavor le regarder d'un air sombre. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées au point de ne même pas se rendre compte que l'inspecteur avait terminé son récit.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? demanda ce dernier. Vous devriez peut-être aller à l'hôpital...

— Non, non, se força à sourire Hawks. Tout va bien ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Mais oui, je vais rentrer... Ça me fera du bien de me reposer un peu... Vous m'appelez si vous avez du nouveau ? »

L'inspecteur acquiesça, tout en le regardant d'un air soucieux. Hawks agrandit son sourire pour le rassurer. Il avait l'habitude de faire semblant, de mettre le bon masque. Il avait appris très jeune à tromper les autres après tout...

Il s'éloigna alors, accompagné d'Endeavor. Les rues ne lui parurent plus aussi menaçantes en sa présence. Quand il fut assez éloigné, ce dernier fronça fortement les sourcils tout en le regardant.

« C'est quoi ces conneries de Teke Teke ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu as été attaqué par un fantôme ?

— ... Je n'en sais rien, murmura Hawks.

— Je te croyais plus mature que ça. Si tu crois encore à ce genre d'histoire-

— Tu n'étais pas là ! répliqua Hawks. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu ! »

C'était la première fois que Hawks ne se montrait pas d'humeur joyeuse ou taquine en face d'Endeavor. Ce dernier en fut quelque peu surpris. Il l'observa un moment, avant de reprendre.

« Ce n'est qu'une légende Hawks. Si elle était réelle, tu penses bien que ce genre de meurtre serait bien plus fréquent. »

Endeavor observa longuement Hawks qui ne broncha même pas. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, il était trop différent... Mais comment arriver à lui parler ? Endeavor n'était clairement pas doué pour ça. Ils marchèrent alors en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Hawks.

« ... Tu veux monter un moment ? »

Hawks se tourna vers lui tout en lui posant cette question. Il afficha un petit sourire qui ne convainquit guère Endeavor. Ce dernier acquiesça cependant d'un geste raide. Hawks le guida alors jusqu'à son appartement qui était au dernier étage. L'ascenseur était heureusement assez grand que pour permettre aux ailes de Hawks de ne pas venir toucher sans cesse l'autre homme.

« Alors, tu comptes rester longtemps ici ? demanda Hawks.

— Quelques jours, répondit Endeavor, le temps de finaliser cette affaire.

— Tu es optimiste.

— J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de cas. J'ai plus de vingt ans de carrière, gamin.

— Bien sûr, ricana Hawks. Et où vas-tu loger ?

— Où veux-tu que je loge ? A l'hôtel évidemment ! »

Endeavor recommença à s'énerver, faisant presque rigoler Hawks. La tension s'apaisa lentement tandis qu'il gardait son attention focalisée sur l'autre homme. Il retint la phrase qui lui brûla les lèvres et l'emmena dans le couloir alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Une fois chez lui, il retira ses chaussures et entra dans son salon. Bon, ce n'était pas si en désordre que ça. Il n'y avait pas de vêtements qui trainaient, c'était déjà ça. Tant qu'Endeavor n'ouvrait pas l'armoire dans sa chambre, tout irait bien... Hawks rougit légèrement en l'imaginant tomber sur la poupée à son effigie... Malgré toutes les émotions de la journée, il se sentait fébrile. Endeavor était chez lui. Il était réellement chez lui.

« Tu veux du thé ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

— Oui. »

La voix rugueuse de l'autre homme le fit frissonner. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et fit chauffer l'eau. Alors qu'il sortit une tasse, une porte grinça dans son dos. Aussitôt, sa main fut parcouru d'un spasme, lui faisant lâcher l'objet qui alla s'écraser au sol. Le bruit strident le fit sursauter, alors que ses doigts se mirent à trembler.

Endeavor s'approcha, avant de s'arrêter. Les bras ballants, il se sentit incroyablement maladroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas le réconforter. Encore moins le rassurer.

« C'est rien, c'est que de la casse. » se força-t-il à grommeler.

Hawks releva les yeux vers lui. Il sembla perdu l'espace d'un moment, avant d'afficher un sourire.

« Tu as raison... »

Il nettoya rapidement les dégâts, avant de sortir une nouvelle tasse. Il servit le thé en faisant attention à ne plus trembler cette fois-ci. Il s'obligea à garder son sourire bien en place. _Allez Hawks... Joue la comédie... Ce n'est pas si compliqué..._

Il retourna alors dans le salon, posa la tasse sur la table basse et s'assit avec plaisir sur le divan. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps d'Endeavor installé à quelques centimètres de lui. Le silence revint. Mais cette fois-ci, il était plutôt réconfortant. Il pouvait sentir Endeavor bouger, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Hawks adorait ce côté-là de lui. Ça l'apaisa quelque peu. Il avait l'impression qu'Endeavor essayait maladroitement de créer un climat de confiance où il pourrait lui parler.

« ... Je sais que ce n'est probablement qu'une légende, soupira-t-il alors. J'ai été victime d'hallucination... Mais ce que j'ai vu... Et les bruits que j'ai entendus... Je n'arrive pas à les oublier. »

Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait réussi à sauver personne.

« Je suis un héros. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. »

Il devrait être plus blindé que ça. La peur ne devait pas l'affecter. Pas de cette façon-là en tout cas.

« Certaines affaires nous affectent plus que d'autres, répondit Endeavor sur un ton dur. Faut pas se laisser submerger. »

Il croisa les bras, comme s'il lui faisait la leçon. Mais son attitude semblait un peu plus douce qu'à la coutume. Hawks savait qu'il avait raison. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment il allait trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Selon certaines versions de la légende, le Teke Teke venait rendre visite à ces victimes dans leur sommeil et leur posait deux questions... Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça encore ? Ah, les questions variaient en plus selon les légendes...

« Tu es encore en train d'y penser ! grogna Endeavor.  
— Je songeais juste à cette nuit, avoua Hawks.  
— Tss, c'est ridicule ! Tu as quel âge encore ? Aucun fantôme ne viendra te voir cette nuit ! »

Endeavor souffla fortement, énervé, avant de terminer son thé.

« J'y vais. Je repasserai demain. T'as intérêt à être en forme ! Je ne travaille pas avec un incapable ! »

Hawks se sentit déçu qu'il parte déjà. Il se redressa en même temps que lui et chercha un moyen de le faire rester encore un peu.

« Tu ne veux plus rien boire ? Ou manger peut-être ?  
— Hawks... Il est presque minuit.  
— Oui, je sais mais... »

Il s'interrompit. Mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire cash qu'il voulait qu'il reste. Hawks n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche pourtant. Il était même incapable de garder les choses pour lui la plupart du temps. Et c'était terriblement tentant. Surtout après la soirée désastreuse qu'il venait de subir.

« Tu pourrais quand même rester, sourit-il. Mon divan est plutôt confortable. »

Mon lit aussi... Mais ça, il le garda pour lui. Il avait beau être téméraire et dépasser régulièrement les limites, il savait qu'il valait mieux garder pour lui certaines réflexions. Dans son propre intérêt.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?! »

Endeavor était exaspéré. Un héros n'avait pas à se comporter de la sorte. Mais en même temps, Hawks était jeune. Il l'oubliait parfois. Parce que, malgré lui, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était très doué. Il faisait beaucoup plus que son âge. Pourtant, il était né la même année que Fuyumi... Il tiqua à cette pensée. Cette information le dérangeait plus que nécessaire.

« Bien sûr que non. » se rebiffa Hawks.

Endeavor serra les poings. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand même !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à manger ? »

Il finit par lâcher cette phrase, sur un ton énervé. Hawks le regarda un moment, avant de comprendre. Un large sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage. Malgré lui, Endeavor apprécia cette vision.

« Je crois que j'ai des restes de poulet.  
— Evidemment... »

Tss, comment ce garçon avait-il été élevé ? Son régime alimentaire semblait être désastreux ! Mais qu'importe... Endeavor le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et le regarda un moment s'affairer. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Pas comme lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint sur la scène de crime. Endeavor se souvenait sans peine de son visage pâle et sans expression. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans cet entrepôt, cela avait fortement marqué Hawks.

Endeavor espérait qu'il reviendrait vite à son état normal. A vrai dire, même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement pas à haute voix, il s'était mis à apprécier la présence du jeune héros. Et, au moins, c'était une relation qu'il n'avait pas encore bousillée. Une part très égoïste de lui était bien contente de rester auprès de lui. Même s'il ne le méritait pas. Même s'il devait plutôt trouver un moyen de rattraper ses erreurs auprès de ses enfants. Particulièrement avec Shoto. Ça semblait foutu pour Natsuo... Mais il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une solution. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux en ce moment-même, alors que Hawks... Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'aider. Merde, il était vraiment pas doué pour ça, mais il fallait au moins qu'il essaye.

Ils mangèrent alors ensemble, tandis que Hawks semblait se détendre légèrement. Il se remit à lui parler de banalités complètement ennuyeuses. Endeavor supposa que c'était un signe.

Mais en réalité, Hawks ne savait plus comment il se sentait. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que ce bruit horrible résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, que l'image de cette créature se tenant sur ses bras le hantait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne voulait plus voir ce torse déchiqueté qui pendait dans le vide. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête à force de chercher une explication rationnelle à tout ça. Il ne voulait plus penser du tout. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il fallait... Il fallait juste qu'il se change les idées. Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il finit par perdre le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'Endeavor s'apprêta à partir après le repas. Sans réfléchir, Hawks attrapa son bras et fit un pas vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Hawks sut que si Endeavor ne le stoppait pas, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible.

Ses mains montèrent jusqu'au visage de l'autre homme. Heureusement, aucune flamme ne vint le déranger. Distraitement, Hawks caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice d'Enji. Il s'en voulait tant pour ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau avec. Endeavor ne le repoussait pas. Il se contentait de le fixer avec un regard impénétrable. Hawks sentit son souffle se troubler. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Il était si proche de lui à présent... Il pouvait sentir toute la chaleur de son corps. C'était agréable... Il se sentait tellement perdu avec les récents évènements... Mais là... là, il avait l'impression d'arriver à mettre tout ça dans un coin de sa tête... La peur qu'il avait ressentie lui avait fait baisser quelques barrières. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça. Cette nuit, il voulait juste tout oublier... Oui... Tout oublier... Il sourit alors avec légèreté, avant de lever la tête vers lui.

Même si Enji essayait de prendre sur lui depuis que Hawks s'était approché, il avait de plus en plus de mal. Il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis, mais il aurait préféré pouvoir le réfuter ! C'était un homme. Non, pire que ça, ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Enji était beaucoup plus âgé que lui... Il ne pouvait pas... Pourtant, lorsque Hawks releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, il sut qu'il ne pourrait résister. Parce que, malgré lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il en nourrissait l'envie. Il ne le méritait sans doute pas, mais en cet instant précis, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il passa alors une main dans les cheveux de Hawks et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Hawks sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsque les lèvres d'Endeavor se posèrent sur les siennes. Sans attendre, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'entraina dans un baiser plus approfondi. C'était plaisant. Non, c'était plus que ça. Hawks sentit le plaisir monter en lui alors que ses mains commencèrent déjà à défaire le haut de l'autre homme. La chaleur ne cessait de grimper, jusqu'à ce qu'Endeavor ne le coupe dans ses actions. Hawks sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. S'il voulait tout arrêter maintenant...

« Où est ta chambre ? »

La voix d'Endeavor était basse et rauque. Rien qu'à l'entendre, Hawks se sentit défaillir. Il lui sourit et l'amena rapidement dans la pièce désirée. Il se coucha sur le lit et attendit avec impatience que l'autre homme ne vienne le rejoindre. Lorsque le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de ce dernier, Hawks commença à se sentir fébrile. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça... Il laissa Endeavor venir au-dessus de lui avant de continuer à l'embrasser. Son bassin commença à se frotter contre lui alors que le désir se faisait de plus en plus présent.

Caresses... Plaisir... Gémissements... Hawks ressentait tellement d'émotions en même temps. Les vêtements furent rapidement retirés. Leur peau se rencontrèrent avec brutalité et passion. Ce corps à corps fut absolument délicieux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la peur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, mais il se laissa totalement aller. Il était complètement détendu sous le toucher de l'autre homme. Comme s'il n'avait aucune pudeur. Il voulait juste en profiter. Se sentir vivant. Sentir Endeavor...

Mais quand ce fut terminé, Hawks redescendit vite de l'extase. Il ne voulait pas qu'Endeavor s'en aille. Surtout pas après ça. Parce que Hawks voulait tellement plus que du sexe avec lui. Heureusement, l'autre homme revint près de lui après avoir jeté le préservatif. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Hawks préféra ne rien dire. Peut-être que de cette façon, il ne casserait pas l'étrange ambiance qui s'était installée entre eux deux et qu'Endeavor pourrait rester...

Hawks commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'autre homme. Sa foutue fierté. Et son incapacité à communiquer correctement... Oui, il valait mieux ne pas lui laisser une occasion de trouver une excuse pour partir. Autant faire comme si c'était normal qu'il reste.

Lorsque la lumière fut éteinte, Hawks se rapprocha de lui. Il sentit avec une joie non dissimulée les bras maladroits d'Endeavor autour de lui. Etrangement, il ne pensa plus à la possible venue du Teke Teke dans ses rêves. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il profitait juste de la douce chaleur de l'autre homme, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mais s'il s'endormit aussitôt, Enji, lui, resta éveillé. Il ne ressentait plus aucune trace de fatigue. Il observa longuement Hawks, tout en réfléchissant. Il avait cédé à une pulsion. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Non, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter pour autant. Eh bien, il verrait plus tard pour les conséquences. Il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pendant des heures de toute manière. Même s'il se sentait clairement idiot en cet instant, à tenir Hawks comme ça. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir ! Mais il étais soulagé de le voir s'endormir aussi rapidement après une telle soirée. Alors qu'il le regardait dormir, Enji songea au criminel. Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'il s'agissait d'un imitateur capable de créer de puissantes illusions. Ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait. Non, Enji était plutôt focalisé sur sa façon de choisir ses victimes. Il semblait frapper au hasard. Mais il laissait toujours deux corps derrière lui. Hawks lui avait échappé. Mais vu qu'il était seul – les deux sans-abris formaient déjà les deux victimes liées – il ne risquait plus rien, normalement. Tant qu'il ne croisait plus sa route. Mais Enji se méfiait malgré tout. L'alter de ce criminel était trop dangereux pour que Hawks continue à enquêter seul dessus. Et il y veillerait personnellement s'il le fallait... !

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Hawks se réveilla, il réalisa immédiatement qu'il était seul. Il se retourna malgré tout, espérant s'être trompé, mais les draps à ses côtés étaient déjà froids, comme s'il avait dormi seul... Eh bien... C'était sans doute normal... Que pouvait-il espérer d'autres de toutes manières... ? Essayant de ne pas être trop déçu, il se leva, étira ses plumes et quitta la chambre. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait aucun rêve cette nuit... Aucun monstre ne lui avait rendu visite... Aucune question bizarre ne lui avait été posée... Peut-être qu'Endeavor avait raison dans le fond. Ce n'était qu'une légende...

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Hawks remarqua qu'un papier trainait sur la table. Il s'avança, intrigué en voyant une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 _Parti travailler_

Hawks ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Ça, c'était Endeavor tout craché. Laissé un mot sur un papier avant de partir, c'était tellement dépassé... Mais au moins, il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Hawks sourit, avant de glisser le mot dans sa poche. Hors de question qu'il le jette... C'était ridicule, mais ça l'amusait.

Il se servit alors un bon café, prêt à affronter la journée. Les frayeurs d'hier étaient encore bien présentes, mais avec le recul, il arrivait à y voir plus clair. Effectivement, une personne avec un bon alter devait se cacher derrière tout ça. Ça ne la rendait pas moins dangereuse, mais au moins, elle était atteignable. Il allait falloir changer certaines choses en attendant que l'enquête donne des premiers résultats. Les patrouilles en solo devaient être évitées. La meurtrière était incroyablement rapide, même pour lui. Des groupes de trois devraient faire l'affaire.

Finissant son café, il fit une liste mentale de tout ce qu'il devait faire sur sa journée. Ce qui s'était passé hier n'avait malheureusement pas arrêté le temps. Le seul point positif, c'était que ça avait reporté la véritable conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Dabi. Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin trouver une solution convenable pour infiltrer la Ligue sans devoir donner les plans exacts et complets de Tartarus... Mais le prix à payer était bien trop lourd. Hawks pouvait revoir cette femme sans peine... Il pouvait presque l'entendre... Tktktktktk... Ça lui semblait si proche et même temps... si lointain... Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il avait perdu pied hier à cause de la peur, mais la nuit lui avait remis les idées en place. Aussi horrible soit-elle, c'était son rôle de héros d'arrêter cette femme. La peur n'avait rien à faire dans l'équation !

Lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue, il faisait gris et nuageux. Il resserra sa veste, tout en regardant le ciel. Le vent se levait. Ça allait être une sale journée. Frissonnant, il se mit à avancer. Mais alors qu'il passait devant une ruelle, il s'arrêta un instant. Aux aguets, son regard se perdit dans les profondeurs de l'allée. Il n'y avait rien... Pourtant, il avait cru entendre un bruit... Il se tendit malgré lui. Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle de cette créature dans son dos... Mais ici, ce n'était rien... Allez, il était un héros ! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte ! Ces ombres n'étaient que des ombres ! Maintenant qu'il avait vu la meurtrière, tout irait bien. Il arriverait à l'arrêter. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait rien à craindre, il n'y avait plus d'inconnue... Il reprit alors sa route, toute en se perdant volontairement dans ses délicieux souvenirs de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Endeavor...

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie. La deuxième arrivera dans les prochains jours... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci de m'avoir lue !

A bientôt !


End file.
